


Never Let Go

by slutforgarlicknots



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know how Langa isn't in the hospital by now, If not in love why so many close face and hand scenes hm, M/M, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Skateboarding, first fic, hand holding, kith kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforgarlicknots/pseuds/slutforgarlicknots
Summary: Takes place after the S race Langa was in. Two teenage boys being awkward teenage boys. After bonding over skateboarding, Reki and Langa find that they want to keep each other close, and never let go."He couldn’t think about words, or skateboarding, or even Reki’s energetic voice. His hands. Scarred and calloused from vigorous work and injuries. Reki held Langa’s heart in those hands. He wanted to hold them- no, hold him, and never let go."Wanted to try writing fanfiction, and this anime makes me super hyped so here we are ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	1. All I Can Think About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance

“That.. WAS AWESOME! You look so cool up there! Where did you learn to do that??” 

The red-haired boy was brimming with excitement and sparkles in his eyes. Reki couldn’t help it. He had just met this transfer student that morning at school. Simply bumping into each other on the street, he didn’t expect much more than a friendly acquaintance or work buddy. He had just witnessed this so-called, “work buddy” participate in a dangerous pro race such as S, and win. 

His mind replayed the scene like a dramatic kiss scene: Langa’s focused eyes, perfect form, and ice blue hair flowing breathlessly. It was as if he flew, with those very two laughably duct-taped feet on that skateboard seen better days. What was such a divine sight doing on a board like that? Reki never thought a boy could be so beautiful. Oh and how could he forget the snow? Everything was such a sight, such a valuable memory he would never get rid of. Reki’s mind would never **let go of it.**

“Hey! Earth to Reki?” 

“jshbshsbs- wha- huh?” 

Reki snaps back to reality, finding his manager waving his hand in front of his face. He looks down at the project he was once working on before he went off daydreaming. The edge of the board grip was repeatedly sanded to the point where it was ripping off without a blade needed to cut off the excess. 

“You looked completely out of it. What were you thinkin about?”

Recalling his dreamy scene about the Canadian boy, all that Reki manages to squeeze out of his throat is a “uhhHhH... nothing!”

“Whatever you say kid.” 

He went back to sanding the rest of the board as Manager Oka gave him a smirk and walked back to the storage room.

* * *

“How do you do it?? This thing wasn’t made for people to stand on- WOAHWOAHWOAH-“

Langa lands face-first into the concrete skatepark ramps- for what seems like the 20th time. 

“Everything hurts,” he whines as he lays on the concrete with his hair covering his beaten face. “I think I’ve fallen on every square inch of my body.”

“Then get over here and take a break!-” Reki rummages in his backpack, tongue sticking out in focus. After a few squished granola bars and gum wrappers, “I have some band-aids in my bag!” 

Langa quickly gobbles down a granola bar with his ~~good~~ better hand while Reki carefully wraps each of his wounds and scratches. Skateboarding is rough dude. 

_ I’ll worry about it later, _ Reki thinks as he shoves all of the trash back into his backpack. 

“There! All better.”

Without a thought, Reki brings Langa’s soft, cold hands up to his mouth and gives his split knuckles a small kiss. 

Both of them stop. Lagging... processing.

Hands still in hands, Langa slowly erupts into red, his pale skin making everything just the more obvious. Reki is no different; instead, he’s in a full blown panic.

“AHIMSOSORRYIMSOSORRYISHOULDN’THAVEDONETHAT-“ He’s backed up against a rail, flailing his hands around desperately trying to explain himself. “ITSJUSTSOMETHINGMYMOMUSEDTODOWHENIWASAKIDITWASNTONPURPOSEISWEAR!“ 

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind. My mom did that too.”

“Oh... ok.” Reki lets out a sigh of relief. “PHEW I WAS REALLY SCARED THERE FOR A BIT hA-“

Awkward silence suffocates the air as the two smitten boys try to calm their nerves.

“So uh, you wanna try it again?” 

“Hm? Yeah, sure.”

* * *


	2. Hold my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is kith kith time my dudes

Reki stands up and offers a hand with that bright expression that never faded. Just for a moment, Langa felt as if his heart had set on fire. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the radiant boy for a few seconds too long.

“Umm- hello? Earth to Langa?”

“Oh- yeah. The skating. I need to learn that ollie.” 

He takes his hand quickly and grabs his board, placing his feet in the special slots Reki custom made for him. 

Still, Langa had only been skateboarding for a few days: an amateur. As he slowly steps onto his board, he’s still wobbly with trying to shift his feet in the right form at the right times. Langa lets out a grunt of discontent.

Reki watches in amusement. “Hey, you can hold my hand for balance if you want.” 

Langa’s eyes perk up. He wasn’t going to pass off this opportunity. With a swift motion, Langa grabs Reki’s left hand and grips it with his life. 

_Oh. I wasn’t expecting that._ Reki thinks to himself, eyes glued to their contact. _I kinda meant that as a joke…_

 _I’m not complaining though._ He grins, still holding Langa’s timid hand. 

“You’re almost there! **Don’t let go** of me alright? Just focus on centering your point of gravity...” 

He couldn’t think about words, or skateboarding, or even Reki’s energetic voice. His hands. Scarred and calloused from vigorous work and injuries. Reki held Langa’s heart in those hands. He wanted to hold them- no, hold him, and **never let go**. 

“Yo did you catch that?” Oops, he was so lovestruck he forgot to l i s t e n.

Langa looks back up at him. 

“Wha-? uh- OH! Yeah I got that.”

Reki lets out a chuckle at his obvious lying. He was just too cute, Reki thought, followed by the boy shaking the sappy thoughts from his head. 

With Reki’s hand in a death grip, Langa takes a long deep breath- recalling everything he’s practiced so far. He felt a little confident. Another deep breath and he kicks up off the ground. 

_A good start. Slide your foot- this isn’t like snowboarding anymore._ Langa repeats to himself in his head.

He slides up his foot- slides it up too far. He’s slid off the board now. _This is the part where I fall and bonk my head again._ Langa expects. He expects cold, hard concrete- another bruise on his cheek.

It never comes. Quite the contrary, actually. Langa falls into sturdy arms. He had forgotten that he was still holding Reki’s for balance.

Reki had caught him with his other arm; what a prince charming moment am I right?

Instead of panic, they stay calm: Langa gracefully braced, and Reki still holding his hand like they were ballroom dancing. 

(R-reki, L-Langa)

R&L _: Oh wow… oh wow. His eyes are so… beautiful-? No that’s not the right word._

_R: Ethereal? Captivating?_

_L: Bold? Full of life?_

They stare and study each other’s faces. This was a moment to remember.

Indescribable. 

They felt indescribable. No words could express how those pretty-boy eyes looked to Reki, or how his passionate, amber eyes ignited a flame in Langa’s heart. No words amounted to how Langa and his silky hair, his angelic blue eyes,- **he** made Reki feel; nor could they explain the way Langa longed to ruffle Reki’s fluffy red hair and gawk at his fiery eyes for hours. 

And no words could have predicted what they did next. 

Langa wraps his arms around Reki’s neck; Reiki releases his hand and puts it behind his head, pulling him in. At the same instant, they lean in. 

When lips meet, it’s as if the sparks on that very day of the race were replaying all over again. Reki smiles to himself _. I take it back._ **_This_ ** _is the memorable kiss scene._

It’s short and sweet, just enough to get the message across. The two boys pull away after running out of breath. Even when trying to hide their bubbling emotions, their faces erupt into wide smiles. Not a word was said. Just giggles and dopey grins and exploding hearts. There didn’t need to be. 

The walk back to Reki’s house was mostly mute as well. The little dialogue said was the agreement on Langa staying over for dinner. They couldn’t help but want to spend the night after something like that. The same big, dopey grins stayed plaster on their faces. Every once in a while, they’d meet eyes, only to laugh out of pure joy and avert their gaze and continue musing. 

Reki finally speaks up. “So- do you want this to be a thing? You know,” He takes a second to collect his thoughts, putting his hand behind his head. 

“Dating?”

Langa’s eyes widen, heart pounding at the genuine question. 

“Yeah. I’d like that. I’d like that a lot actually hah-” He awkwardly chuckles. 

Reki does an internal 80’s fist pump for himself. That final ‘yes’ felt like a victory. Now that he had him, **he was never gonna let that captivating ice boy go.**

* * *

Once they arrived at Reki’s house, they took a blurred sprint straight to his bedroom before Reki’s mother could even get a word in. However, she saw the blinding grins and felt the giddy energy lingering in the air. 

_I called it._ She chuckles while throwing in the pieces of carrot and potato into the steaming pot of curry. (Reki just radiates curry boy energy ok)

The mattress makes a loud **THOMP** , as the new boyfriends jump onto Reki’s bed. He snatches his blanket and wraps it around both of their shoulders, pulling out his phone and pulling up the videos of skate tricks they always watched together. 

Reki used one hand to hold the phone, and the other to place upon Langa’s waist. 

He stiffens up at first, quickly melting into the touch and resting his head on Reki’s shoulder. This was it. Everything they’ve ever wanted. In this very moment, they could hold each other; hold each other close, and **not worry about ever letting go.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed the story! This is my first time writing fanfic so (*¯︶¯*)
> 
> these two boys make me so unreasonably happy and I love this fandom already
> 
> If you’re reading this in the day- go get a drink of water 👍  
> If you’re reading this at night- go to sleep. Ik it’s probably 2 am.


End file.
